Life
by lovesdigsdmanded
Summary: A man from Greg's past returns. What will Greg do? Can his friends help him?
1. The man from the past

Disclaimer: I am just a poor student and I don't own CSI. So, please don't sue me.

This is my first CSI fanfic. So please read and review.

I have been a part of the CSI team for quite some time now. I love working with them. I love my job. I used to be a lab rat, a CSI trainee who always worked with Grissom. But I just recently passed my final proficiency and officially became a CSI team member.

So, anyway I was working with Sara and Grissom on a series of bombings around the casino strip. It was a high profile case and very important. Actually, for this case our shift would be working with the swing shift since the case was to be big to be done by one shift. Not only did I do field work but I also helped Mia with the DNA, since I used to work in the DNA lab and she was backed up.

The thing is we had all these prints and pieces of evidence but no possible suspects. And it sucked because the only thing we seemed to reach were dead ends. I felt that something was missing and I told Grissom that I wanted to go back to the crime scenes. I went back looking to see if we had missed something. Even the others were coming up dry. There were no possible suspects. I searched trying to see if we missed anything, I mean anything. But alas, I didn't find anything. The guy who did this was smart by leaving no clues and no prints.

When I got back into the lab I noticed Sara and Nick talking in the hallway.

Sara saw me and said " Greg, there is someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked. And she pointed to the door behind me.

I turn around to see whom she was pointing at. I nearly fell over. I was shocked and scared to see him there standing. He came closer.

"Hello, Greg." The man said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to maintain my composure.

"Is that the way you greet your father?" He asked.

I didn't answer his question. And I thought, my father! How dare he call himself father! After all that he has done to my family and me. I was angry and I was scared of what he might do to me.

"Leave now or else." "I have work to do." I said coldly.

He left and I went to the lab. I was shaking inside and out. I was both angry and scared at the same time. I saw Nick give me a questioning look but I shook my head indicating that I didn't not want him to ask.

After shift I went home to sleep. I was partially afraid of going home lest my father knew where I was staying. I opened the door to my pad and went in. I was surprised to see someone sitting on my couch.

"Who are you?" I asked as the figure turned toward me.

"Hello again Greg." The man said.

I froze I knew that voice. It was my father. I turned to get out but my father had stood up and now he was blocking my path.

"No you don't, Greg." He said menacingly. "Not until I am done with you." He said with an evil grin.

I screamed. Freaked out by the fact that my father was here. The one who hurt me so bad. He laughed evilly and grabbed my wrists. He forced me to follow him into my bedroom. He tied my hands with duct tape first and then tied me to the windowpane with some cloth. Then, he started to beat me up using everything and anything he could.

I was tiered and pretty beat from work and I wanted to sleep so badly but I couldn't. My father beat me all day until he left looking for food. I looked at my watch and realized my shift would be staring soon. I had to get out of here somehow. I managed to untie my cloth bond using my teeth. But my wrists were still bound tightly. I went to the kitchen to get a knife. I had trouble cutting myself loose with the knife. But I managed to, although, I hurt myself in the process. I had to get cleaned up and dressed before my father came back or else I wouldn't be able to show up at work. I dressed my wound as well. I had to wear something long to hide the bruises on my arms. But there was nothing I could do to hide the ones on my face.

Upon reaching the lab, I change in to my lab coat and head into the break room. I sat on a chair with my head on the table trying to get some sleep before shift. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard a voice calling my name. I look up at the person in front of me. It was Sara.

"Greg…" She stammered. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just fell." I replied.

Just then, Nick entered the break room and looked at me.

"You all right man?" He asked.

"I am fine." I replied, "I just need some sleep." I said.

"Well, maybe you should go home and rest" Nick suggested.

"No!" I screamed. "I said I am fine, I just fell." "Besides, all I need is a cup of coffee." I yelled rather irritated at the fact that shift was going to start and I wasn't able to get any sleep.

Nick and Sara looked at me; both shocked by what just happened. They just stood there not knowing what to say. I stand up to leave the room. Just as I am about to go trough the door and out, Nick grabs me by the wrist causing me to stop. I look at him trying not to flinch cause his grasp was causing me some pain. Then, he notices the bandage and the bruise above it. He gives me a questioning look and I give him a look that says don't ask. He lets go and I leave.

I hurry down the hallway and into the bathroom. I hold my wrist, which hurt from Nick's grip. I look at my face in the mirror and try to make myself look like more respectable. I could tell them that I fell down. But, they probably won't believe me. I straighten myself out and head back into the break room.

Everyone expect for Grissom was in the break room waiting when I got back. Warrick and Catherine just stared at me. They looked at me questioningly, as Warrick was about to ask, Nick sent him a look that said don't ask. I was still standing when I heard Grissom behind me. I moved not wanting to look at Grissom and have him ask questions.

"Okay guys, this is a big case so we need to finish it." Grissom said. "We have to put this case to bed." He continued. "Greg, have you found anything new?" Grissom asked trying to look at me.

" No." I said not wanting to at Grissom at all.

"Greg, look at me." Said Grissom.

I look up at Grissom with the face I tried to hide. He stared at me with a look of concern.

"Greg, are you all right?" "What happened?" Grissom asked me.

"I am fine. I just fell." I replied.

"Do want to go home and rest?" "You look tiered." Grissom said looking at me.

No way, thought. There is no way I am going home. That's why I came to work to get away from him.

"No." I said. "All I need is some coffee." I continued as I made myself a cup.

I let the aroma wake me and I downed it in a gulp. I looked at my teammates who just stared at me.

"Ok, I am going to start working right now." I said. "I page if I get anything new." I said to Grissom who just nodded.

I rush out the break room before anyone could badger me with questions.

After awhile I decided to look at the case file again because I might have overlooked something. I went into the hallway and stopped when I overheard the rest of them talking in Grissom's office. I listened and realized that they were talking about me.

"What's wrong with Greg?" Warrick asks.

"He said he fell." Grissom replied.

"Yeah, but do you believe him?" Asks Catherine.

"I don't know." He said. "Sara, do believe Greg just fell?" He asked.

"I'd like to, but I don't think he was us the truth." Sara replied.

"There is something that Greg is not telling us." "He hiding something but I don't know what." Nick said.

"Nick, what do you know?" Asked Grissom.

"Nothing really, but I saw some bruises on Greg's arm and a bandage on his wrists." Nick replied. "I saw this earlier because I stopped him, I think there's a cut on his wrist and I probably hurt him with my grip." Nick continued.

"Well, Greg probably has his reasons and hopefully he tells us the truth." Said Grissom.

I sighed, realizing that they didn't believe me. I wished I told them the truth. But the reason I didn't was because I was ashamed of my past. I didn't want them to know that I was victim of abuse. And what it has done to me. I just don't know how they would take it. I go back to work and waited until shift ended.

After shift, I step out. Thinking of a place to go to other than my house. As I walk toward my car, I hear a truck pull up behind me. I try to run and scream but somebody covered my mouth and pulled me toward the truck.


	2. Kidnapped and the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I am just a poor student.

The next chapter in my story. Don't worry, I will be updating pretty fast since it is all in my head.

I feel myself get pushed into the truck, which was dark. It made me scared since I am afraid of the dark. The person who took me started to tie my hands behind my back and then proceeded to blindfold me. After that I could feel myself being gagged by a piece of cloth.

After what felt like a long while, the truck stopped. And I could feel hands pushing and pulling me out. A pair of hands held me and forced me to walk. I had no idea where I was. Then, that person pushed me down. I hit my head on the wall because of the push. I was very scared.

Then, I could feel someone pull me up. That person held me as another person started punching me. I know cause I could feel it. When they were through another person started to hit me in the face while I was sitting down. These people who took me said nothing. I was in a lot of pain but they didn't stop. Soon, I could feel them beating me with sticks of some sort. Then, someone hits me in the head. And suddenly everything goes black.

I wake up hoping it was just a bad dream. Only to realize that it was real. That I was in an unknown place, tied up, blindfolded and gagged. I have to get out of here I thought to myself. I couldn't here anything. Are they gone I wondered in my head.

I decided to try and escape. I maneuvered my body so that my tied hands would be in front of me. I tried to use my teeth but was unsuccessful. Then, I remembered I had a knife concealed between my shoe and my pants. I managed to get my knife and use it to cut myself loose. The only problem though is that I cut my wrists again and they were starting to bleed. It was painful but I decided not to mind it. And then I take off the blindfold and the gag. I squint trying to adjust my eyes.

I take a look at my surroundings and I noticed that I was in some sort of warehouse. I also noticed that I was alone. That my captors have left. I quickly stood up and ran toward the only door. Once I was out of the door I ran even faster. I had no idea were I was or going. I just had to get away from that place as fast as I could.

I ran and ran and ran until the street signs became more familiar. I looked at my watch and realized that I was gone for about four days already. And that shift was going to end soon, which meant that I should hurry to the lab. I ran non-stop all the way to the lab. Upon reaching the doors of the lab I run in not even being stopped by Jennifer the secretary when she saw me. She just let me pass. I headed straight into the break room, panting and trying to catch my breath. I stop as I almost collapsed. Nick who was standing near the door went to me so that I wouldn't fall. I must have looked like crap because they all stared at me.

"Greg, let me take you to the hospital." Warrick offered as he stood up going toward me.

"No." I said. "Wait, I have to tell you guys something." I continued.  
"What is it, Greg?" Asked Grissom.

"Well…" I began. "Four days ago, before I got kidnapped I overheard all of you talking about me." I continued. "I learned from your conversation that you guys didn't believe me when I said I just fell." I said. "Especially you." I said looking at Nick.

"Greg…" Sara began. I cut her off by signaling that I wasn't done yet.

"Well… you were right. I wasn't telling the truth. There is something that I have been keeping from you guys." I said as Nick led me toward the couch so that I could sit down.

"What, Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Well… I will start in the past and end in the future." I said. "I used to live in Los Angeles, California. I had a family and I lived in nice house." I began. "It could have been perfect but there was only one problem, my father." I continued. "My father was abusive both physically and emotionally." I said. "He abused me, my mom and my sisters all the time." I continued. "He hurt me the most because I was his only son." I said. "He…he…" I stammered finding it hard to continue.

"Go on Greg." Grissom said encouraging me to continue.

"He did all sorts of things to me." I began. "He would tie me up and lock me in the basement. Keeping me there for days." I continued.

"But why didn't your mom complain or run away with you?" Asked Sara, who was completely shocked by my story.

"She couldn't, she was too afraid. And besides she was usually tied up too in their bedroom." I said. "He was just plain evil." I continued. "And that is why I am afraid of dark because the basement was dark." I said. "He did a lot to me." I continued. "When I was about six years old, he locked me in the closet." I said. "He even hung me upside down." I said with a shudder. "In fact, he almost killed me once." I continued. "My mom couldn't do anything help us kids. She couldn't help herself." I said. "Although, she did try to console me when she got the chance." I continued. "Well… anyway when I was about sixteen. I left the house. I couldn't take it anymore." I said. "He probably would have killed me by then. I didn't want to leave my mom and my sisters but I had to. They knew he would kill me if I stayed." I continued. "So, I moved here to Las Vegas. Found a job that put me through school and a family that took me in." I said. "I managed to finish college and now I am a CSI." I said. "I was doing just fine. I had a decent apartment and a job that I liked. I put my past behind me. Forgetting my traumatic childhood." "Until about five days ago, when I saw him." I continued. "Nick, Sara do you guys remember the guy that came here looking for me?" I asked the two.

"Yeah, it seemed like you didn't want to see him." Said Sara.

"Yeah, I remember. I saw you go pale when you looked at him. It was as if you had seen a ghost." Nick said. "And you gave me a look that said don't ask." Continued Nick.

"The guy that was looking for me, that was my father." I said. "And I scared me just seeing him there." I continued. "Anyway, later that night after shift. I went home only to find him there." "I tried to get away but he blocked my path." I said. "He tied me up and beat me up in my own apartment." I continued. "All the wounds you saw four days ago came from him including the bruises." I said.

"And the cuts on your wrists, did he do that to you?" Nick asked.

"No, the cuts on my wrists were self inflicted." I said.

"Huh?" Nick said while looking at me. "How?" Nick asked.

"Well, I managed to use my teeth to loosen the cloth and get away from the window but my hands were still tied with duct tape. So I go into the kitchen to get a knife. I managed to cut loose my bonds with the knife but I hurt myself in the process." I said.

"Greg, do you know you kidnapped you?" Grissom asked me.

"No, I was blindfolded." I replied.

"Greg, why didn't you tell us before and why didn't you tell us the truth then?" Asked Grissom.

"Umm… well…" I stammered. "I was ashamed of my past. I was afraid you guys would think less of me if you knew the truth." I said.

"Greg, that is not something to be ashamed of!" Exclaimed Sara "It's your father that should be ashamed for what he has done to you." Continued Sara.

"What made you think that we would think less of you, Greg?" Asked Grissom.

"Well, I feel inferior around you guys, like I am not that good enough for you." I said.

They looked at me in a strange way. Only now knowing how I felt.

"We make you feel inferior?" Asked Warrick.

"Yeah, sort of." I replied.

"Oh." Said Catherine.

"Well, Greg I am telling you now we would not have thought any less of you if you told us before about your past." Grissom said.

"I wish I had told you this before." I said.

"You know, Greg we could have helped you if you had told us earlier." Said Nick.

"I know, that is why I am telling you now. Because I need your help and I am scared. I don't want him to get me and hurt me again." I said.

"Now, Greg can I take you to hospital?" Warrick asked me.

I nodded knowing that I would need some medical attention. Nick and Warrick helped me get up from the couch. It was the end of shift. Nick supported me and helped me walk to Warrick's car. Sara got into the car and Nick continued to help me into the car.

In the car, I tried to keep myself awake. Sara was talking to me, trying to keep me as well. She was also trying to comfort me. Her voice was very soothing. I hadn't slept at all in days and yet I had to keep myself awake. At some point during the trip I could no longer keep my eyes open. I rested my head on Sara's shoulder and I closed my eyes.


	3. The hospital and the explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and Greg Sanders but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. And don't worry the story is not over yet. It gets even better. More angst and drama. I am glad that you guys like it. I am inspired to write more fan fics. I didn't realize I had mistakes. I use a spell checker. Oh, well nobody is perfect.

I woke up afraid that I was still in that dark place. But feeling relief that I was in a hospital. I could hear voices outside softly talking. And I could see Sara on the chair sleeping with her head on my hospital bed. I moved my hand to wake her.

"Sara." I said in a soft voice.

"Greg." She said looking at me. "Hey, guys Greg's awake." She told the others.

They all went to me as they heard her.

"Greg, hon how are you feeling?" Catherine asked in a motherly voice.

"Better." I replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." Said Grissom.

"Well, guess who decided to finally join the living." Nick said as I laughed.

"My joking is starting to rub off." I said with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only for about three straight days." Said Warrick.

"Really? That long." I asked.

"Yup." Warrick replied.

"No wonder, I feel so hungry." I said.

"I will get you something to eat, Greg." Said Warrick as he stood up to leave.

I nodded and smiled as Warrick left.

"You know, it's funny. I think my father wanted me to be tough and brave. He probably thought that beating me up would do just that. But I became the opposite. I became a total coward and a wimp." I said.

"I am so afraid." I continued.

"Don't be afraid. I promise that we will protect you." Nick said.

"Yes. Your father won't be able to hurt you anymore." Agreed Grissom.

"And you are not a wimp, Greg. And you definitely are not a coward." Said Sara.

I smiled at Sara. It was nice to hear that from Sara. I knew she believed in me.

"And besides, if you were a coward and a wimp, you would not be a CSI." She added.

Sometime later Warrick returned with some food. I happily wolf it down in an instant. They laughed and I smiled. After a while, Nick, Warrick and Catherine had to leave since their shift was about to start. I decided to get some more rest.

After a few days, I was out of the hospital. I couldn't go back to my apartment so I stayed with Nick. He had a spare room that I could use. Besides, they had told me that I needed protection. Warrick also stayed with us. He slept on the couch. And in addition to that there were two armed officers guarding the door to Nick's apartment.

I was happy staying. We boys had a lot of fun together. In fact, Nick and Warrick went to my apartment and got some of my things. The only downside is that when I got back to work I was never alone. And Nick or Warrick were usually with me and Sara even if their shift is different. I felt like I was being babysat or something. I knew they were just trying to protect me. I was grateful but I felt like a little kid. But I knew I was safe with them.

A month passed and nothing happened to me. My father tried to get me a lot of times but failed. He stopped when he realized that I was being protected by my friends. Still, I was never alone. I didn't want to risk it. Not until, my father was in jail.

One night, Sara, Grissom, Sophia and I were working along with Catherine, Nick and Warrick. Our cases were linked by some quotes from the bible. It was a possible hate crime done by some religious cult. So, we were all in the lab processing the evidence trying to search for any possible leads.

I was with Nick. Warrick was with Sara while Catherine, Grissom and Sophia were together. I was working in the DNA lab helping Mia process the evidence. Nick was watching over me. Mia left to grab a cup of coffee. And I was alone with Nick by the door.

Suddenly, I hear a loud boom. The place were I was working exploded from the outside. And it was followed by another one this time from the inside. There was fire all around me and I couldn't see Nick at all. The second blast caused me to topple outside the building. Actually, I got flung outside and I hit my head on the pavement. When I came around I could the see the building burn. And then someone came in from behind me and cupped a hand over my mouth. I could feel that person pull me to my feet and drag me towards a car. I couldn't see who took me because I could feel drowsiness talking over me. And there I was falling into oblivion.


End file.
